


Villian

by lanime17



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanime17/pseuds/lanime17
Summary: Patrick and David start a quiet evening at home which leads to much, much more.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Villian

Patrick rolled his shoulders back against the pillow. He then stretched his entire body as far as he could possibly reach and closed his book. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on David’s forehead. A quiet Saturday night was desperately needed by both of them after a long week at the store. Low lighting, soft music and just being next to each other on the couch reading together was enough. Overall, the day had been uneventful with the hours passing by quickly due to a steady stream of customers breezing in and out with the coming of spring. 

The cushions shifted as Patrick swung his legs off David’s lap and set his book on the end table. He stood and continued stretching, his shirt rising just above his pajama bottom waistband exposing a swath of soft, pale, skin. “I’m gonna make a cup of tea. You want one?”

“Yes, please,” David smiled as he looked up to his husband and gave him a wink. 

Patrick padded to the kitchen to start the kettle, while David eyed him from over the top of his pages pretending not to notice the outline of his back in his snug-fitting, heather grey tee. His eyes traveled south to see Patrick’s perfectly round ass filling out the back of his worn-soft, navy blue pj pants. Catching his breath and clearing his throat, he tried despairingly to focus on the contents of the page directly in front of him opposed to the contents of another package just out of distance. 

“Honey?” Patrick asked from the kitchen. Pulling the tea from the box on the counter and selecting two mugs from the cabinet, he focused on the task at hand, oblivious to his husband’s ogling of him from behind the pages of the most recently purchased celebrity autobiography.

“What?” David responded, knowing full well he had no idea what Patrick had asked, as his mind had most definitely not been on tea. 

Patrick looked at David from the kitchen and repeated, “Do you want honey in your tea?” His soft smile and kind eyes met David’s turned up mouth and look of guilt at being caught staring at his husband. Patrick waited for David to answer, coming to the realization that David might not have been entirely engulfed in the scandalous stories of whomever had been on the best-selling list, and perhaps his thoughts had drifted more to his direction. 

“Mmhmm,” David smiled and nodded, holding Patrick’s gaze for another moment before pretending to return to the story in front of him. 

“You got it.” Patrick turned to the pantry to grab the honey as the tea kettle whistled and he carefully removed it from the stove. Pouring two steaming mugs of hot water, he plunged the tea down and steeped it for exactly four minutes before adding a squeeze of honey and a splash of milk into each. 

Sauntering back into the living room, Patrick passed by the speaker just as a song began with a bluesy rhythm and twang. David’s head popped up, “Ooh, I love this song! Alexa, turn up the volume.” The music filled the room as Patrick set their mugs of tea on the coffee table. 

Patrick stood in front of David and bent at the waist while offering his hand, “Dance with me?” With closed eyes and a deep grin, he knew the answer, but was still the gentleman and waited for David’s response. Which was simply David placing his hand in Patrick’s and sliding up to stand face-to-face. Closing the distance between them, Patrick wrapped his arm around David’s waist and held his other hand gently out to the side. David placed his hand on Patrick’s shoulder and leaned his head into the crook of his neck. He could smell his cologne and the scent that David could only describe as uniquely Patrick, a combination of body wash, detergent and something that could spark desire in David unlike any other he’d ever experienced. 

They swayed together, their hips moving in time to the beat and pushing against each other as Patrick’s hand pressed into the small of David’s back guiding them into the center of the room where they could move more freely. This is what love is, David thought. He was more content than at any other time in his life. He was happy. There were so many years where he wondered if he would ever be this utterly blissful as he is in this man’s arms at this moment. A tear slipped down his cheek and he wiped it away on Patrick’s shirt.

“Hey,” Patrick breathed into his temple. David brought his head up and locked eyes with Patrick, another tear escaping out of the corner of his eye. “What’s this?” Patrick asked softly as he brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb. “You ok?”

“I’m so ok. I’m more than ok. I’m...just so happy.” David replied nodding with a tight-lipped smile. “I love you, Patrick.”

“I love you, David,” Patrick replied with a soft kiss, holding onto David’s bottom lip a second longer than he intended. “Why do you like this song so much?” Patrick asked, changing the subject.

“Oh, I don’t know. The lyrics, the mood it puts me in.” David replied as the song continued.

_(and I’m willin’ to try  
being a villain for a while  
so i’m killin’ some time   
with a blindfold on my eyes oh yeah)_

“The mood it puts you in? What mood is that exactly?” Patrick quickly retorted.

“The kind of mood that makes me…,” but David didn’t finish his sentence. He instead went in for a deep kiss, enveloping Patrick’s mouth with his own, moving his hands to Patrick’s waist and gripping him strongly as he pressed his body into Patrick’s. 

“I like that mood,” Patrick responded with an equally longing kiss, seeking David’s tongue to tantalize it with his own. Breathing in deeply, his hands moved over David’s back pressing firmly and eliminating all space between them. 

They moved in time with the music while their tongues and lips explored the others, deepening the want for more. Hands roamed up and down the lengths of backs, across shoulders, fingers gliding down and splaying over the soft cheeks clothed in sleepwear. A squeeze, a pinch, a press, a grasp; their need growing with each inhale between kisses that became more demanding. Both trying ferociously to physically occupy the space of the other. 

David broke the embrace first, breathing heavily into Patrick’s mouth, “Ok, I’m going to need to relocate us, if this is going where I think it is going.”

“Yep, yes, relocate,” Patrick affirmed, neither man making any move to disjoin their embrace, but both knowing there were other rooms that offered the accoutrements necessary to continue their journey and ultimately reach their final destination. David moved to grasp Patrick’s hand and lead him to the stairs. “What about the tea?” Patrick asked as an afterthought.

“Fuck the tea, Patrick. What I have planned is much hotter and sweeter than anything you will ever get from a ceramic mug.” David toyed as he led Patrick up the stairs, nearly taking two at a time. Patrick followed closely, never letting go of his husband’s hand as they made their way into their bedroom. 

David pulled Patrick to face him as they crossed the threshold, slowly kissing him backwards towards the bed. Nipping and sucking at his neck, his ear, his slightly exposed collarbone, David massaged his chest, his arms, his back. There wasn’t enough of Patrick to consume and David didn’t have enough limbs to embrace him all at once. 

Falling back onto the bed, Patrick looked longingly up at David, perched above him, his pupils wide and his grin spread just as far as it could possibly reach. David moved between Patrick’s legs and slowly, bent at his waist to rest his palms on either side of his torso, holding his weight above Patrick until they were within an inch apart. Patrick swallowed hard and David breathed into his ear, “I want you. I want to...do things to you.”

“Yes, plese,” Patrick sighed, bringing his arms up to David’s shoulders, holding on to steady his own anticipation. 

David slid down Patrick’s body taking his pants with him along the way. 

David dropped Patricks pants to the floor and resurfaced above Patrick, licking from the band of his boxers up to the top of his throat and hastily veered to the side toward the nightstand. 

Patrick sighed in frustration as all the heat radiating from David is now void and empty, the air cooling the trail left by David’s tongue. “Where…?” Patrick huffs. He then hears the unmistakable squeak of the bottom drawer and knows he is in for a treat, because when David said, ‘I want to...do things to you,’ he now realizes just what he is in for. 

David reappears at Patrick’s side, a coy smile on his lips, something hidden behind his back.

“Whatcha’ got behind your back?” Patrick asks playfully.

David flips his arm from behind his back over and across Patrick’s chest dragging a silk scarf across the width of him. Every hair stands on end as the scarf slides from his torso on the right side to his left, bringing his nipples to full attention as its hem grazes across.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” David smirks and scoots above Patrick, kneeling above his head. David leans down and kisses him slowly, deeply, showing his intent that this is only the beginning of their night. “Do you trust me?” David whispers into his ear as he pulls his lips from Patrick’s.

“Yes,” Patrick exhales. David takes the scarf wound around his hand and places it over Patrick’s eyes and ties it firmly behind his head. 

“You ok?” David asks for reassurance. He doesn’t want to go farther than Patrick feels safe with, but also wants to push him as far to the brink as possible for both of their enjoyment and satisfaction. 

Patrick nods. 

“Use your words, baby,” David pleads. 

“I’m good,” Patrick affirms. 

David climbs off the bed and Patrick knows he has left as he can feel the dips and rises. Patrick wants to sit up, to reach out, to find where his husband has gone, but he trusts David implicitly and knows that if David has a plan for them, he will most surely benefit greatest from staying exactly where he is waiting, excruciatingly. 

Moments later Patrick can feel warm hands on his thighs, massaging upward, kissed with a lightly scented oil, warm to the touch and increasing the heat he feels between his legs. David presses firmly up and down the length from his knee to his hip, squeezing as his thumbs press the length of Patrick’s inner thigh, getting closer and closer to his cock with each long pass. Hums and light sighs of approval escape Patrick’s mouth until David brushes his cock with the tips of his thumbs. Patrick can feel his erection growing through his boxers and pressing against the fabric, stretching it taut. David makes one last stroke upward, this time going beneath Patrick’s boxers, the fabric rising up to his waist, pulling tight at his groin and showing just how hard Patrick had become with these simple touches. 

David grabs the waist of Patrick’s boxers on this last stroke and pulls them down, dropping them behind him, landing unceremoniously on the floor. David takes in the sight of his husband, fully erect and ready for him. David stands between Patrick’s legs, nudging them wider. David drops to his knees and pulls Patrick to the edge of the bed and rests Patrick’s knees on his shoulders, bringing Patrick’s sack within an inch of his mouth. David licks at the seam between from the bottom to the top and the moan that erupts out of his husband is enough to wake the neighbors, if they had any within earshot. David proceeds to run his tongue the length of Patrick’s shaft from hilt to tip, sucking the head at the top for a brief instant. Much to Patrick’s displeasure, David breaks the contact quickly, seeing just how far he can tease a frustrated utterance from his husband. No sooner than his lips left Patrick’s slit, did a near growl, laden with frustration, bellow from deep within Patrick to break the near silence of the room. 

David’s lips instantly appeared on his, lightly grazing, nipping, sucking the corner and down to Patrick’s chin, up the side of his jaw and pausing to lick the underside of his earlobe and holding firmly, not quite a bite, not quite a suckle, but something in between. Patrick was losing it. He needed more, craved more, wanted more. He raised his hands from the bed, reaching for David only to find his wrists pressed firmly into the mattress and a cocky David warning, “No, no, no. We need to keep our hands ‘inside’ the vehicle at all times to ensure a safe ride. Don’t make me get the restraints.” Patrick could picture David’s face with perfection as he instructed him on the protocols of the evening. Patrick being a dutiful rule follower was willing to oblige, for now. 

David once again returned his attention to Patrick’s cock and more specifically his balls, licking and swirling his tongue around in circles, never the same direction and interrupting each revolution with a kiss or a nip. Patrick’s hips rose in response wanting more of David’s mouth around him. David must’ve read his mind as he took his entire sack in his mouth and sucked diligently, covering Patrick with his saliva. To say Patrick moaned with pleasure would be an understatement. The noises coming from his mouth could not be qualified nor quantified.

David released Patrick’s balls from his mouth and moved one of his hands to cradle and massage them as his other hand surrounded Patrick’s cock with a firm squeeze and tug upward. David’s mouth covered the top of Patrick’s shaft as David continued squeezing, pulling, tugging, stroking up and down while his tongue licked and flicked, his lips pressing firmly just below the head. David then took the length of Patrick into his mouth, the tip of Patrick brushing the back of his throat, David’s lips gliding the length as Patrick lifted his hips for more. 

With no notice, David disappeared completely. Patrick was nearly at the edge, so achingly ready for release, only to find himself devoid of contact and whimpering in response to the sudden lack of heat. 

Unable to form words or even coherent thoughts, Patrick simply let out a small whine expressing his displeasure at the absence of contact. Patrick tried to listen intently to determine where his husband had gone, before his mind could connect to his ears and process anything of substance, he felt David above his head, climbing onto the bed.

David’s hot breath skimmed Patrick’s forehead and down to his mouth as David moved to mingle their lips, wet and slow, deep and strong. The kiss was too brief for Patrick, but he could feel David moving over him and down, a trail of butterfly kisses marking his path, over his chin, down his neck, through his chest, licking and pausing briefly at his navel and becoming more purposeful as he reached his shaft. 

Patrick’s hands were finally free to explore his husband’s body that hovered above. Patrick grasped David’s torso and slid them from David’s waist towards his head, fingers spread wide covering as much skin as possible until reaching David’s hips and pressing his thumbs into his lower abdomen. Patrick was rewarded for his efforts with a small moan from David’s lips and even better, a deep enveloping of his cock into David’s mouth. 

Reaching to explore the length of David’s beginning erection just above his head, he massaged it, coaxing it to come to life. As David became hard, Patrick arched off the bed to take David into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue around and over David’s cock, feeling it firm inside him. 

Meanwhile David’s own mouth was continuing to please Patrick in new and unexpected ways. Hard as he was before, his cock was throbbing with each brush of David’s tongue. Meeting each other, stroke for stroke, Patrick uttered, “I’m close.” David acknowledged his husband with one last deep dive over him and a swirling pass, finally rising up to sit on his knees. 

“I think we’re done with this,” David said as he bent down and removed the blindfold. “I want to see you for this next part.” Patrick reached up and held David’s head down pressing their lips together tightly. Patrick released David, looking forward to the finale of the evening.

David crossed back to the opposite side of the bed, once again reaching for the lube and a condom. Patrick sat up and scooted up towards the head of the bed, while David climbed in between his legs, taking the sight of his husband, hard and ready for him while he rolled the condom on and covered his cock in lube, and coating his fingers. 

Sitting back, facing Patrick, David took Patrick’s cock in his hands sliding up and down to ensure he was ready for more. David’s hand slid down, cupped his balls and continued to travel south, one finger taking the lead of the expedition. David slid his index finger inside Patrick’s ass, dragging it out slowly, curling it as he pulled it out, only to slide quickly back in up to the knuckle. Patrick gasped and closed his eyes, his head tilting toward the ceiling, nonsense sounds emitting their way from his mouth upward and out. 

David had one hand wrapped around Patrick’s cock while his finger explored Patrick’s inside. David added another finger, stretching and pulling them apart slowly as he moved in and out setting an easy rhythm which Patrick greatly appreciated. 

“You ready?” David asked. 

“Oh God yes.” Patrick suspired.

David slowly entered Patrick while stroking his cock and Patrick gulped a lungful of air feeling immense pleasure at how good David felt inside him. David waited for Patrick to relax his anus, so he could begin to move. Patrick’s eyes opened and caught David’s gaze, patience and acceptance expressed in his countenance. 

Moving slowly in and out of Patrick, David sustained his stroking of Patrick’s cock while simultaneously kneading his inner nerves. Patrick’s eyes shut once again, the feeling so great he couldn’t take in another sensation as David’s speed increased and audible mewls escaped with each thrust. David’s own breath became ragged as he moved his hips forward plunging further and deeper moment after moment. David’s hand on Patrick’s cock increased with speed and fervor in time as his hips repeatedly jutted into Patrick’s thighs. 

Patrick’s face contorted and his head arched to one side, his cheek engulfed by the pillow under his head as David knew he was close to coming. Patrick reached for David, his fingertips scraped at his chest, feeling like he was about to explode. “David...Fuck,” Patrick whispered. Coming seconds later, Patrick was finally able to open his eyes and take in the magnificent man that was his husband.

David disentangled their bodies, reaching for the moisturizing and cleansing wipes he had set out on the nightstand before their evening adventure had commenced. Disposing of the condom and the towelettes, he laid down next to his husband, draping an arm across his midsection and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“That was wonderful,” Patrick smiled down at his husband, curling his arm around David’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “I’m going to need the name of that song,” Patrick stated provocatively. 

“I honestly don’t know. I’ve only heard it a few times, but I know what it does to me.” David replied. 

“Oh, you’re a villain; aren’t you?” Patrick laughed. 

“No, but I’m willing to try,” David huffed back. 

****

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this style of fic. Took some time. Kindness and patience appreciated.


End file.
